Koldusok kincse
by Nippa
Summary: A vásárváros Kajumia színes forgatagában a Szalmakalaposok első tisztjét meglopják. Nem is akármit, a fehér katanáját lovasítják meg. De ki? És miért? Őrült hajsza indul a kardért a kevésbé csillogó és színes sikátorokban.


**Koldusok Kincse**

* * *

**Korhatár: **nincs

**Figyelmeztetések: **OOC szereplők, Lektor hiánya

**Szereplők: **Szalmakalapos kalózok (főként Zoro), saját karakterek

**Megjegyzések: **Születésnapi ajándék egy nagyon jó barátomnak. A szereplők valószínűleg OOC-nek tűnhetnek, hiszen mégiscsak kalózokat helyeztem egy csapat kölyök közé!

**Leírás: **A vásárváros Kajumia színes forgatagában a Szalmakalaposok első tisztjét meglopják. Nem is akármit, a fehér katanáját lovasítják meg. De ki? És miért? Őrült hajsza indul a kardért a kevésbé csillogó és színes sikátorokban.

* * *

A _Going Merry_t dobálták a szokatlanul magas hullámok és Nami kezdte magát kellemetlenül érezni, a kikötőmester makacssága miatt. Ötezer beli egy éjszakára a kikötés és még kétezer, ha azt akarják, hogy a munkások megóvják a közeledő vihartól. HÉTEZER beli! Nami hiába tudta lealkudni az eredeti tízezret erre az árra, még mindig túl drágának érezte.

Az idő viszont sürgette; ha nem jutnak hamarosan dűlőre, a vihar eléri a _Merry_t és itt kell maradniuk vele. (Na nem, mintha bánták volna a hajón töltött időt, de mindenki egy kis szabadidőt akart magának a szárazon) Így a navigátor csak mélyet sóhajtott, míg lelkében elátkozta az „indokolatlanul drága szolgáltatások kieszelőit". Leszámolta a pénzt a kikötőmesternek és a fedélzetről figyelő legénységre nézett. Ahogy odafordult, Luffy szélesen elvigyorodott és azonnal a mólóra ugrott.

- Nami, ugye adsz pénzt ételre? – Nem igazán kérdés volt, de a lány olyan csalódott volt saját alkudozó-képessége miatt, hogy most nem akarta könnyen adni magát.

- Sanji-kun szerzi be a kaját, neked semmi közöd hozzá. Hacsak nem vele akarsz menni.

Luffy arca egy percre csalódott lett, de aztán felderült. A hajószakács épphogy a mólóra ugrott, de kapitánya már meg is ragadta a karját és vonszolta Nami felé. Közben ételről beszélt, meg pénzről és éttermekről és persze megint csak ételről. Egészen addig, míg Sanji rá nem sózott egyet a feje búbjára a cipője sarkával.

Nami nagyot sóhajtott és lelkét próbálta felkészíteni az elkövetkező három napra. A Log ezúttal a Kajumia szigetre hozta őket, ami történetesen egyetlen város. Kajumia város a legnagyobb vásárváros és kereskedőközpont, amit számon tartanak az ismert világban. És persze az egyik legdrágább mind közül. Három nap ebben a színes zsibongó kavalkádban egy olyan idiótával, mint a kapitányuk… Aki a nehezen megszerzett Skypiea-ból származó drága aranyát egy ócska bronz szoborra cserélné! Talán egy vasuk se marad, mire a Log alkalmazkodik a város mágneses mezejéhez… néha úgy érezte; a világ egyszerűen csak kegyetlen.

- Zoro, te Chopperrel és Usoppal mész – a navigátor hidegen vette tudomásul a gyilkos pillantásokat az első tiszttől.

- És mégis miért osztasz be?

- Mert már az első kanyarnál eltévednél – Nami gonoszan elmosolyodott, ahogy Zoro kényelmetlenségét próbálta leplezni – és sosem találnál oda a hotelhez, ahol megszállunk. Ráadásul Chopper orvosi könyveket akar venni és kell mellé valaki, aki cipekedik.

Zoro mérgelődött, de nem feleselt. Bár a morgása erősen hasonlított a _„nő nekem ne parancsolgasson!"_ és az _„addig te mégis mit csinálsz, míg mi vásárolunk?"_ mondatokra. Nami nem törődött vele, csak mindenki kezébe nyomott egy kis zacskó pénzt, majd a mosolygó Robint karonfogva elindult a zsibongó tömeg felé. Még visszakiáltott valami olyasmit, hogy este találkoznak a hotelnél, de nem figyeltek rá.

Luffy könyörgött Sanjinak, hogy nézzenek be a helyi kifőzdékbe és a hajószakács sóhajtva egyezett bele. Rágyújtott és szép lassan a belváros felé vették útjukat. Chopper örvendezett és a szeme csillogott, ahogy a pénzt számolgatta, amit Nami adott neki. Mennyi könyvet kaphat érte! Usopp pedig ravasz mosollyal gondolt arra, hogy mennyi új fegyveralkatrészt szerezhet be. Zoro csak szigorúan figyelte őket, mint egy börtönőr a rabokat, akik a szökést tervezgetik. Ennyit arról, hogy majd sétálgat és lustálkodik egész nap!

- Menjünk, nézzünk körül! – Usopp, ha lehet, még izgatottabb volt, mint Chopper.

Hosszúra nyújtott léptekkel masírozott ő is a zajos-színes kavalkád felé. A kis hajóorvos rénszarvas alakját felvéve vidáman nevetgélve követte, míg az első tiszt némán tartotta velük a lépést. Nem folyt bele a beszélgetésükbe, de minden szavukra figyelt. A két fiatalabb persze nagyon örült neki, hogy Zoro velük jött, hiszen ha bajba keverednének, a kardforgató mellett lennének a legnagyobb biztonságban.

Színes lampionok lógtak az utcákon a házak közt kifeszített köteleken és a vásári bódék sarkaira aggatva. Szerpentin, konfetti, örömtüzek voltak minden felé a lehető legtöbb színben. Buborékok, csillámpor, vidámparki játékok színes égői… a három kalóz szinte beleszédült a látványba. Mintha valamiféle ünnepség lenne, a város minden dísze és színe az utcára került. És a hang! Az árusok ordítozva kínálták portékáikat, a gyerekek nevettek, vagy épp sikítoztak a körhintákon, a felnőttek beszélgettek. Voltak, akik énekeltek, vagy zenéltek, vagy dudát fújtak, kereplőt pörgettek. Rengeteg szín, hang, szag és még több ember.

Choppernek egy percre az orrát is el kellett takarnia. Megszédült a füst, az utcán készülő ételek, a parfümök és olajok szagától. Zoro persze a szeme sarkából figyelte minden mozdulatát, készen arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban utat törjön a tömegen keresztül vissza a kikötőbe. De a hajóorvos prüszkölt és fujtatott párat, majd ugyanolyan csillogó szemekkel folytatta útját a mesterlövész mellett, mint addig.

Usopp persze nevetett. Hamar elkapta a parti-hangulat és egy-egy utcai művész előtt táncra is perdült, míg azok húzták, vagy fújták, vagy pengették a nótát. És mikor látták, hogy Usopp nem fukarkodik és belivel jutalmazza a dalukat, még vidámabban, még hangosabban játszottak, mint előtte.

- Tudod Chopper, ők mind azt ünneplik, hogy kikötöttünk – Usopp ravasz mosollyal jutalmazta a rénszarvas ámuló szemeit és nem vett tudomást a mélyet sóhajtó kardforgatóról – Ezt a várost egyszer megmentettem a hatalmas húsevő pillangóktól és mikor megtudták, hogy én, a nagy Usopp-sama itt köt ki, hát ünnepséget szerveztek a tiszteletemre.

- HÚSEVŐ PILLANGÓK? – Chopper izgatottan hallgatta a mesterlövész meséjét, ahogy hat gyereket és négy nőt vitt egyszerre a hátán a föld alatti óvóhelyre, mikor a lények támadtak.

Zoro is érdeklődést mutatott a nagy hazudozó újabb meséje iránt. Bár ő egyetlen szavát sem hitte el, be kellett ismernie, hogy Usoppnál jobb mesélőt keresve sem találhat az ember. Főleg ha az eposzi hősök történetéről van szó.

Több árusbódénál is megálltak. Usopp mindent összevásárolt, ami érdekesen, vagy veszélyesen nézett ki és az árus valamiféle árengedményt adott rá. Chopper főként az antikváriusok áruját nézegette, és ha talált valamit gyógynövényekről, mérgekről, vagy anatómiáról, hát nem habozott, meg akarta szerezni. Persze néha Zoronak közbe kellett lépnie, nehogy átverjék a fiatal orvost, vagy épp az irgalmatlan árakat lejjebb alkudja.

Egyre több lett nála a zacskó, amikben a vásárfia, vagy a szükséges holmik kaptak helyet. A két fiatal nagyon élvezte a vásárlást, ő annyira nem. Persze ha látott valami érdekeset; egy mutatványost, egy kardnyelőt, vagy meditáláshoz hasznos anyagokat, ő is megállt nézelődni. De észrevette a mutatványos trükkje mögött a titkot, a kardnyelő kardja gumiból volt, a meditatív holmik pedig mind bóvli.

- Fiatalok, jobban kéne ügyelnetek az értékeitekre!

Mindhárman a rekedt hang forrása felé fordultak. Egy öregasszony ült egy széken színes kendőkbe burkolva, egy asztal mögött. Az asztalon egy üveggömb és egy pakli kártya volt ócska, kopott csipketerítőn. A vénasszony szeme hármójukat pásztázta, és ráncos arcán fogatlan torz vigyor ült. Usopp halványan reszketett, ahogy Zoro mellett közelebb léptek az asztalhoz.

- Nekünk szóltál, néne? – Zoro hangja hideg volt és Chopper most úgy nézett fel rá, mint a kisgyerek a nagytestvérére.

- Ki másnak, fiacskám, ki másnak? – Zoro szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy az asszony egy pipa szárát tette a szájába – Újnak tűntök. És az újakat figyelmeztetni kell Kajumia város árnyaira.

Usopp nagyot nyelt. Biztos rosszul hallotta. Nem árnyakat mondott, hanem kiscicákat. Igen, igen, kizárt, hogy itt is valami félelmetes ellenséggel kerülnének szembe.

- Jobban kéne ügyelnetek az értékeitekre, egyre több a zsebmetsző kölyök. Ha ebben a tömegben elvesznek tőled valamit, azt sosem látod viszont.

- Miért kéne néhány kölyöktől tartanunk? – Zoro vigyorra húzta a száját, ahogy arra a szerencsétlen fiúra gondolt, aki megpróbálja őt meglopni.

A nő először nem felelt, csak kivette a pipaszárat a szájából, kifújta a füstöt és egy kézzel keverni kezdte a pakli kártyát. Három lapot kiterített maga elé és ismét torz vigyorra húzta arcát. A pipát újra szájába vette.

- Először is azért, mert nekem mind kölyköknek számítotok, Roronoa Zoro – az első tiszt szemöldöke a homloka közepére ugrott, ahogy a vénasszony a nevén szólította – Másodszor pedig azért, mert már sikerült megrövidítenie valamelyiknek.

Usopp idegesen felkiáltott és Chopperrel elkezdték tapogatni zsebeiket. Még a táskáikat is megnézték. Zoro is idegesen forgolódott és kutatta zsebeit. De hiába, minden benne volt, amit bele tett. Még a zacskó pénz is a helyén volt mindegyiküknek. Kissé megnyugodva, de dühösen néztek újra a vénasszonyra.

- Mi ez, valamiféle vicc? – Zoro szinte kiabált és az öregasszony csak csúf vigyorral felelt.

- Hát nem három karddal küzdesz, Roronoa Zoro?

A kardforgató idegesen nézett a csípőjére. Haramakijára kötve ott lógtak kardjai, készen rá, hogy kirántsa őket, de… a Meitou eltűnt! A gyönyörű fehér markolatú kard, amit még Kuina halálakor vett magához, nem volt a szokott helyén.

- Nem épp ez a kard a legnagyobb kincsed, kardforgató?

A kalózok nem figyeltek az öregasszonyra. Chopper az orrát a földre szegezte és próbálta beazonosítani a sok szag között Zoro jellegzetes illatát, hogy megtalálhassa a kardot. Usopp nem törődve az öregasszony tiltakozásával, azonnal a bódéja tetejére mászott és éles szemével próbálta kiszúrni a fehér pontot a színes forgatagban.

Zoro idegesen forgott és nagy erőfeszítést kellett tennie, hogy ne vesse magát azonnal a tömegbe. A két fiatal együtt remek nyomkövetőnek bizonyultak már többször is, ő meg úgy tud tájékozódni, mint egy vak süket-néma. Ha velük marad, biztos megtalálják a Meitout, ha eltéved, talán sosem látja viszont. Így csak sóhajtott, karba tette a kezeit, hogy ne remegjenek és várt. Aztán a vénasszonyra nézett, aki még mindig a miatt morgolódott, hogy _„kölyök a bódé tetején, miféle tiszteletlenség ez!"_. Legfenyegetőbb nézését elővéve közel hajolt a szipirtyóhoz.

- Mégis, miért nem szóltál előbb, öregasszony?

A nő csak belenevetett az arcába, de nem válaszolt. Zoro ismét körbenézett a tömegben és idegesen várta Chopper és Usopp hangját, amint azt mondják _„Megvan! Erre!"_. Viszont percekig nem szóltak és ez az első tisztet egyre feszültebbé tette. Aztán Chopper felemelte a fejét a földről, Usopp pásztázó tekintete pedig megakadt.

- Kelet felé látok valamit, Chopper! Mit gondolsz?

- Olyan sok szag van itt, hogy lehetetlen megmondani, de ellenőrizni még mindig jobb, mint itt állni és körbe-körbe forgolódni.

Zoro nem tétlenkedet, azonnal a tömegbe vetette magát. Aztán szégyenkezve visszakullogott a banya bódéjához, ahogy Usopp utána kiáltott, hogy rossz irányba megy. Chopper nem akart több időt vesztegetni és nem akarta, hogy barátja elkeveredjen, így kis-ember alakot felvéve megfogta barátja kezét és Usopp után rángatta. A mesterlövész úgy tört utat az emberáradatban, ahogy azt csak egy vérbeli menekülő-mester tudta megtenni. Nem látta egyikük sem, hogy a vénasszony, elégedetten mosolygott…

A hosszúorrú a nyílt térről egy csöndesebb szűk utcába vezette őket. Futástól zihálva dőlt a falnak és várta meg, míg a hajóorvos és a kardforgató utolérte őt. Ahogy kifújta magát körülnézett. Nagyon szűk utca volt… egy sikátor. A karneváli zsivaj csak visszhangnak tűnt benne és a mesterlövész a falak melletti kukákat pásztázta szemeivel.

Chopper újra szarvas alakját felvéve szimatolt körbe. Szó szerint. Míg Zoro a megmaradt két kardjára tette a kezét és zord arcára nézve semmi jóra nem számíthatott az ember.

- Semmi kétség, erre jött a tolvaj – Chopper fejét felemelte és Zorora nézett – Itt még nem voltunk, mégis érzem a szagodat az utca kövén.

Zoro felvonta a szemöldökét és elindult a macskaköves kanyargós úton. Usopp követte és árgus szemekkel figyelte az összes árnyékot. Itt nem voltak se lampionok, se szerpentinek, és ahogy egyre mélyebbre mentek, úgy a hangzavar is kezdett elhalni. Mintha egy másik világba értek volna; mintha ide nem ért volna el a fesztiválozók hangulata.

A sikátor hosszú és szűk volt. Itt-ott megszakította egy-egy átjáró a tornyosuló falakat és így furcsa, labirintus-szerű érzetet keltett bennük. Az egyik ilyen átjárónál Chopper (orrát még mindig a földre szegezve) befordult. Usopp és Zoro szó nélkül követték. Zoro, a kezeit sem tudta volna széttárni, olyan keskenynek bizonyult. Csak lépteik visszhangoztak, ide már nem ért el a város zaja.

Chopper néha megpróbálta felemelni a fejét, de minduntalan vissza kellett hajolnia. A két másik figyelmét ez nem kerülte el, de nem tudták mire vélni. A hajóorvos érezte magán a kérdő tekinteteket és ezt egy idő után nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Egy újabb kanyarnál megelégelte és felsóhajtott.

Elég kényelmetlen így követni – Nem hangzott el kérdés, mégis felelt nekik – Csak a köveken érzem a szagot, de akár tíz centivel felette már elnyomja a szemét és a csatorna.

Usopp kicsit elgondolkodott. Egy furcsa gondolat kúszott a fejébe és nem tudott vele mit kezdeni. Miért épp a kövön?

- Talán végighúzta a földön – Zoro a szavaira megtorpant és idegesen nézett rá, a magyarázat folytatását követelve.

Usopp egy nyugtalan vigyorral próbálta megnyugtatni barátját, mielőtt az lerombolta volna a fél várost. Egek, tényleg az a kard a mindene!

- Úgy értem, nem tudja megemelni. Az isten szerelmére, Chopper, most mondtad, hogy tíz centin múlik, hogy követni tudd. Zoro derekáról csatolta le a Meitout, nem hinném, hogy tíz centin szarozna, ha rajta múlna.

A három fiú egymásra nézett. Sok minden villant át agyukon és Zoro egyre idegesebb lett. Az ő Meitouját, Kuina örökségét valaki a földön rángatja! Méltatlan egy kard számára…

- Talán megsérült – mondta Chopper, miközben újra elindult a nyomon és orrát a földre szegezve folytatta is – Vagy túl gyenge, hogy megemelje.

- Vagy túl alacsony – vélekedett csöndesen Zoro is és nem kerülte el figyelmét, hogy Chopper egy újabb elágazásnál megállt.

Jobbra, balra ingatta fejét és hol jobbra, hol balra tett néhány lépést, miközben az orra alatt motyogott.

- Igen, vagy törpe, vagy…

- Gyermek még – idegen hang!

A három kalóz azonnal sarkon fordult. Az érces, jóindulatú hanghoz egy nem túl magas rongyos és több helyen szakadt, de tiszta ruhába öltözött, rövid barnahajú nő tartozott. Egyik kezét egy kislány vállán pihentette, aki morcos, duzzogó arcát felfújva nem volt hajlandó rájuk nézni. Rajta is kopott, de valamivel jobb állapotban lévő ruha volt. Folt hátán folt a javítások nyomán. Szőke kócos haját egy ócska hajgumi próbálta kordában tartani és arca piszkos és maszatos volt. És a kezében ott szorongatta a Meitou markolatát. A hüvely hegye a földön pihent és látszott rajta az idáig tartó út nyoma.

- Hanne-Anne, nem akarsz valamit mondani az uraknak? – A nő nem nézett a kislányra, csak egy lépéssel előrébb tolta és bocsánatkérőn mosolygott a fiúkra.

Aztán mikor a kislány továbbra sem volt hajlandó rájuk nézni, a kard markolatát még mindig görcsösen szorongatta, a nő nagyot sóhajtott. És lendületesen nagyot sózott Hanne-Anne feje búbjára. Annak daca egy pillanat alatt elszállt és lehajtotta a fejét. Zoro esküdni mert volna, hogy a vállai megremegtek. Aztán a lány megindult felé, a kard hegyét megpróbálta megemelni, de az alig tízlépésnyi úton többször is visszaejtette. Nem emelte fel a fejét, mikor megállt az első tiszt előtt, csak szipogott párat, a vállai remegtek és próbálta újra megemelni a kardot.

- Elvettem, ami nem az enyém, kérlek, bocsáss meg – orra alatt elmotyogott szavait alig lehetett kivenni, de a fiúk értették.

Zoro megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, ahogy ismét a kezébe foghatta a Meitout. Igen, a hüvely hegye piszkos lett és talán meg is kopott rajta a bőr, de kit érdekelt? Nála volt és ez a lényeg. Kirántotta és látta, hogy a pengének semmi baja nem esett. Továbbra is ezüstösen, magabiztosan csillogott, készen rá, hogy forgatója hasznára, és annak ellenségeinek kárára váljék.

A kislány nem lépett hátrébb, mintha az ítéletére várna. A nő közelebb jött néhány lépéssel és enyhe aggodalommal figyelte őket, de leginkább a csillogó kardpengét Zoro kezében.

- Természetesen kárpótolunk benneteket – idegesség csengett az előbb még békés hangban Usopp jól látta, hogy megfeszülnek izmai, mintha támadástól tartana.

A mesterlövész oldalba bökte a kardforgatót, aki továbbra is a pengét tanulmányozta. Mikor az ránézett, Usopp sokatmondó pillantást vetett rá, aztán a pengére, aztán a két nőneműre a közelükben, aztán újra rá. Zoro nem értette a célzást, de a pengét visszacsúsztatta a hüvelybe és azt a haramakijára kötötte.

A nő hangosan felsóhajtott és Zoro végre megértette. A kislány előtte állt továbbra is lehajtott fejjel, rázkódó vállakkal és hüppögő hangokat hallatott, mint aki épp a könnyeit próbálja lenyelni. Usopp pedig megelégelte, hogy az első tiszt egy szót se szól neki, csak nézi, ahogy szenved.

- Nincs semmi baj, fő, hogy visszaadtad – rámosolygott és kissé lehajolt hozzá, a kislány pedig egy picit felemelte a fejét – Nagy bajban lettünk volna, ha nem találjuk meg.

Zoro csak morgott valamit az orra alatt, de továbbra sem engedett arca szigorúságából. Chopper hátulról megbökte agancsával, hogy viselkedjen, de nem törődött vele.

- Kérlek, legyetek a vendégeink – a nő ismét közelebb lépett, kezét Hanne-Anne vállára tette, aki csöndesen zokogott – Kárpótlással tartozunk.

A nő választ sem várva sarkon fordult és szó nélkül a gyermeket vezetve sétált el a sikátorban. A fiúk követték. Nem vágytak kárpótlásra (még Zoro sem), de a kíváncsiságuk vezette őket. A zöldhajú a kezét szorosan a csípőjén tartotta és semmi pénzért nem vette volna le onnan.

Néhány perces séta után Hanne-Anne csöndes zokogása hirtelen hangosabb lett és a nő szó nélkül megállt, letérdelt elé és átölelte. A fiúk kicsit kellemetlenül érezték magukat; az ilyen jelenet túlságosan belsőségesnek tűnt, hogy csak úgy végignézzék. Elfordultak, vagy a falat pásztázták, míg a kislány megnyugodott. Chopper fülét viszont nem kerülték el a beszédhangok.

- A fegyverkereskedő pénzt adott volna érte. Sok pénzt... És én gyógyszert és ételt vettem volna belőle. Talán néhány takaróra is futotta volna belőle.

- Tudod, hogy nem szabad lopni. Annak az embernek sokat jelent a kardja, te meg csak úgy elvetted! Ne hidd, hogy a cél szentesíti az eszközt…

Pár percbe került és Hanne-Anne megnyugodott és már könnyeit törölgette arcáról. Vett néhány mély levegőt, majd halványan elmosolyodott. A nő visszamosolygott rá és a kislány az út további részében rohangált. Chopper észrevette, hogy egyikük sem hord cipőt.

Újabb néhány perces séta következett, ahol már Hanne-Anne nevetése kísérte útjukat. Usopp mosolyogva nézte. A lány egyszerűen örökmozgónak tűnt. Ahogy az egyik sarkon befordult, repülőt játszott és kezeit széttárva szántotta az „eget".

Mikor ők is befordultak a sarkon, zsákutcába jutottak: gyakorlatilag egy beugró volt a sikátor falában, ahol épp hogy elfért egy kitámasztott létra. A létra egy ablakhoz vezetett legalább egy emelet magasan. A nő rájuk mosolygott és intett, hogy nyugodtan másszanak fel. Chopper pedig ismét felvette a kis-emberalakját. Egymás után felkapaszkodtak és a legfurább látványban volt részük:

Az apró szobában a homokkő falak festetlen hófehérek voltak és itt-ott már potyogott a vakolat. A falakba kis vízszintes fülkécskék voltak vájva több sorban, és mindegyik fülkécskében pokrócok voltak. Egyikben-másikban feküdt is valaki. Eltartott pár pillanatig, míg a kalózok rájöttek, hogy azok ágyak. A szoba közepén egy alacsony, de nagy átmérőjű kerek fatuskó állt; nyilván az asztal. Körülötte nem voltak székek, sem párnák, mégis ültek körülötte néhányan. És ez egyik sarokban felhalmozott dobozok álltak, amikből ruhák csücskei, vagy épp játékalkatrészek kandikáltak ki.

Amilyen kevés a berendezés, olyan sok volt az ott tartózkodó. Legalább tizenöt gyerek nevetgélt, beszélgetett, játszott, vagy énekelt egyszerre. És mind egy emberként fordították fejüket az érkezők felé. Érdeklődve és kissé gyanakodva figyelték őket, de amint meglátták mellettük a nőt, a gyanú azonnal elszállt.

Egy kisfiú (fiatalabb, mint Hanne-Anne) rohant feléjük és nekicsapódott a vendéglátójuknak.

- KaaTa – Usopp látta, hogy a kisfiú arca könnyes volt és arcán kétségbeesés volt – KaaTa, nem lett jobban, Tory még mindig alszik.

- Úgy győzi le a betegséget, ha kipiheni magát. Hagyjátok aludni és reggelre jobban lesz.

A nő egy kicsi (igazi) ágyhoz lépett, amiről messziről sütött, hogy nem hozzáértő kéz rakta össze, mégis ezen voltak a legtisztább ágyruhák, és a pokróc alatt egy sápadt kisfiúszuszogott. A nő homlokára tette a kezét, magának bólintott és elégedetten elmosolyodott. Aztán a vendégek felé fordult.

- Bocsássatok meg tiszteletlenségemért, - kissé meghajolt feléjük – még be sem mutatkoztam; KaaTa vagyok és ők mind a testvéreim. Majd bemutatkoznak, ha úgy akarják. Kérlek, érezzétek magatokat otthon és foglaljatok helyet.

Usopp álla szinte leesett és még egyszer körülnézett. Éles szemével gyors fejszámolást végzett. A külön ágyban fekvő Toryval együtt tizenhét… TIZENHÉT testvére lenne? És nem igazán hasonlítanak egymásra…

Leültek a gyerekek mellé az asztal köré, ahol ócska kártyákból próbáltak várat építeni, míg az egyik kislány épp rajzolt valamit. Chopper észrevette, hogy Hanne-Anne az egyik fülke-ágyban sustorog valakivel és viháncol. Kaata a borogató kendőt cserélte ki kis betege homlokán, majd melléjük ült.

- Mi baja van? – Nem tehetett róla, orvosként tudni akarta – Súlyos?

- Ha jobb gyógyszereim lennének, ma már ő is a vásárban randalírozna. Tegnap nagyon meghűlt. Kértek valamit enni, vagy inni?

Mielőtt gondolkodott volna, Zoroból azonnal kiszakadt a válasz. Ember, egy lovat fel tudna falni! Az aggodalom meghozza az étvágyat… Ugyan Usopp oldalba bökte, de már nem tudott mit tenni, KaaTa mosolyogva felállt és egy falra akasztott pokrócot félrehajtva kilépett a szobából. Pár perc múlva fatányérokkal és néhány tálcával egyensúlyozott vissza, amin tornyosultak az ételek. A legtöbbjük száraz, vagy olajos volt, vagy a zöldségeket nézve kissé foltosak, vagy épp aszottak; mégis minden gyerek azonnal az asztal köré ült velük.

Kissé szűkösen voltak, az étel pedig kevésnek tűnt ennyi éhes szájnak, de hamarosan énekelni kezdtek az asztalnál, aztán történetet mesélni, utána vicceket mondani. KaaTa persze figyelt rá, hogy senki ne maradjon éhen, ki-be járkált további ételért, vagy épp italért. És arra is ügyelt, hogy senki ne káromkodjon az asztalnál; azonnal odasózott annak is, aki disznóviccet mondott.

Usopp remekül elbeszélgetett egy tizenkét éves fiúval, Frostusszal, aki megmutatta neki a rajzait a fegyverterveiről. Mint kiderült, a fiú tervező akart lenni, csak túl drága az iskola ahhoz, hogy fizethesse. Azt is megtudta, hogy minden gyerek itt árva, vagy koldus, vagy mindkettő. Frostus úgy mondta, hogy KaaTa minden éjjel körülnéz a városban, aki eltévedt, azt hazakíséri, akinek nincs hol laknia, nincs mit ennie, annak ad ételt és fedelet a feje fölé. Usopp szinte meghatódott. Ehelyett inkább epikus történetet kezdett mesélni egy nagy kalózkapitány kalandjairól. Minden gyerek elámult.

Chopper bundáját egyszerre három kislány fésülgette műanyag foghíjas fésűkkel, de a kis orvos úgy vélte, ha bársonykefével fésülnék, az se lenne olyan gyöngéd, precíz és megnyugtató, mint a három kislány keze. Tami, Timi és Temi közben énekelgettek, vagy épp verseket mondtak neki.

Zoro árgus szemekkel figyelte Hanne-Anna munkáját. A lány egy nedves ronggyal törölgette a kardhüvelye piszkos végét és közben elmesélte, hogy tanult lopni és milyen hibákat követett el Zoro a tömegben. Közben persze, ahol tudott, beillesztett egy bocsánatkérő nézést, vagy épp mosolyt.

KaaTa az ebéd végeztével ugyan leszedte az asztalt, de a gyerekek nem álltak fel tőle. Újra előkerült a rajz, a kártya és tovább hallgatták Usopp történeteit, vagy némelyikük énekét. A kalózok nagyon jól érezték magukat, pedig nem épp kalózos programról volt szó. Zoro még alkoholt sem kapott és Usopp egyszer sem emelte fel a hangját. Chopper szinte mennyekben érezte magát és Zoro is megengedte magának, hogy elszundítson (persze csak miután Hanne-Anne visszaadta a kardját). A délután pedig zsibongva, szórakozva eltelt.

- Köszönjük a vendéglátást, de most már mennünk kell – Usopp a macskakőről integetett az ablak fel – A társaink már biztos várnak.

- Gyertek máskor is! – Frostus lelkes hangja válaszolt – És akkor hozd majd a terveidet is és együtt megépítjük őket!

- Vigyázzatok magatokra és az értékeitekre! – KaaTa mosolyogva integetett – És, ha akartok, gyertek vissza, mielőtt tovább mennétek.

Usopp vigyorgott, Chopper szinte lebegett és még Zoro arca is ellágyult egy kissé, ahogy az útjukat a vásár felé vették. A viharfelhők sötétebbnek tűntek, és a szél is kezdett feltámadni. Egyre sötétebb lett, ahogy a felhők felett a nap lement és a kalózok megszaporázták lépteiket.

Ahogy kijutottak a vásárra, Choppert újra megcsapta a rengeteg szag és megint meg kellett állnia egy pillanatra. A hangzavar most inkább őrültnek tűnt, mint lenyűgözőnek. Pláne, hogy a vihar bármelyik percben kitörhet. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy az embereket érdekli ez a tény, vagy az, hogy este lett. Nem. A lámpások őrült színvilágában a tömeg változatlan maradt.

- Hé, fiatalok – ismerős hang az ismerős helyről.

Az öregasszony még mindig ott ült színes kendőiben az asztala mögött és csúf arcán fogatlan vigyor ült. Ahogy közelebb léptek, a banya lehajolt az asztala alá és felemelt alóla néhány nagy szatyrot.

- Azt hittem, már sosem jártok erre. Ha reggelig nem jöttetek volna, eladtam volna mindet jópénzért.

Usopp és Chopper hangosan hálálkodva köszönték meg, míg Zoro csak elvigyorodott. Aztán folytatták útjukat a Nami által kijelölt hotel felé. Usoppnak hirtelen ötlete támadt, amit azonnal meg akart osztani társaival. Nekik pedig nem volt kifogásuk ellene.

- Neeee, minna! – Luffy már messziről integetett és a csapat az épület előtt állt felsorakozva – Képzeljétek, volt egy ember kajának öltözve! Hát nem király?

Sanji kezében volt néhány zacskó élelmiszerrel tele, egy, ami dohánnyal és egy, ami hasznos konyhaeszközökkel. A szájában füstölgő ciginek kicsit más szaga volt, mint amilyen általában lenni szokott – Chopper szerint. Valószínűleg helyi különlegesség…

- Már csak rátok vártunk, akkor el is kezdem lealkudni az árat – a navigátor újult erővel lépett az ajtóhoz, fején egy vadonatúj csinos kalappal.

- Nami várj – Usopp megköszörülte a torkát – Tudok egy helyet, ahol ingyen is el lehetnénk, ráadásul remekül szórakozhatunk.

Mindenki érdeklődve hallgatta a történetet a sikátorról és mikor befejezte, dörrent egyet az ég. Sanji újra rágyújtott, míg Nami elgondolkodva simogatta az állát és Robin csak mosolygott. Mindannyian egy emberre vártak, hogy mondjon végre valamit. Luffy megigazította a szalmakalapját és elvigyorodott.

- Chopper, kísérd el Sanjit a _Merryre_ és hozzatok annyi kaját, amennyit bírtok. Utána vezesd ahhoz a házhoz. Mi meg akkor induljunk, nem akarok megázni!

Usopp elvigyorodott és elindult társaival vissza a sikátorba. A viharos estén ugyan sötétebb és ijesztőbb volt, mint felhős napközben, a mesterlövész mégsem félt. Vigyorát még a kóbormacskák zaja sem tudta lehervasztani, ahogy elérték a létrát. Az ablakból világosság és zsivaj szűrődött ki. Már épp a torkát köszörülte, mikor Chopper patáinak dobogására figyeltek fel.

Sanji és a hajóorvos futva érkeztek, mindkettejük hátán egy-egy nagy zsák étellel. Chopper a saját orvosi hátizsákját a kezében fogta és látszott rajta, hogy dagadtra pakolta mindenfélével. Míg kifújták magukat, Usopp újra megköszörülte a torkát, majd elkiáltotta magát.

- KaaTa, srácok, visszajöttünk!

A nő azonnal az ablakhoz lépett és mosolyogva köszöntötte őket, majd intett nekik, hogy jöjjenek be. Nami kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát makulátlan öltözékével, ahogy bemutatkozott neki a rongyos KaaTa. De kényelmetlensége hamar elszállt, ahogy nézte a ház lakóit és azok reakcióit erre, vagy arra. Például, mikor Sanji kezet csókolt a ház asszonyának.

Nami halála pillanatáig emlékezni fog rá, milyen arcot vágott KaaTa, ahogy meglátta a két hatalmas zsák ételt, amit hoztak. Majd, amikor el akarta venni, hogy ő majd előkészíti a vacsorát, Sanji ismét kezet csókolt neki és kérte, hogy mutassa meg neki a konyhát. A nő szava elakadt és kivezette a férfit a szobából.

Nami azt se fogja soha elfeledni, hogy Robint és őt milyen gyorsan elkapták a kislányok és kérték, hogy játszanak velük. Ahogy azt sem, hogy Luffy bohóckodására sokan felnevettek és egyszer csak valaki énekelni kezdett, amihez aztán a kapitánynak csatlakoznia kellett. A navigátor elvigyorodott, mikor Zoro leült egy sarokba pihenni és mikor egy kislány mellé ült, akkor a férfi a kezét mindhárom kardjára rátette. Semmi kétség, ő biztos Hanne-Anne.

Sanji és KaaTa közreműködésével hamarabb lett kész a vacsora és a gyerekek csak ámultak. Volt köztük olyan, aki ennyi ételt még sosem látott egy asztalon. Míg a vendégek és a gyerekek leültek enni, KaaTa újra ellenőrizte Toryt, aki még mindig aludt. Meglepődött, mikor meglátta a rengeteg gyógyszert és kötszert az ágy lábánál és nagyot sóhajtott.

Nami remekül szórakozott. Azon a képen, mikor a sarokba vonult Zoronak Hanne-Anne egy csésze teát vitt, nem tudott nem mosolyogni. Élvezte az éneklést, hallgatta a verseket, amiket a gyerekek ismertek, hallgatta a meséket, melyekről, ha leveszi a sárkány, vagy a hercegnő elemeket, az ő történetüket mondta el.

Az sem kerülte el tekintetét, ahogy Sanji próbált flörtölni a nővel, aki nyakába vette a gyerekek sorsát. És mikor felvillantak az első villámok, felharsantak az első dörrenések és szakadni kezdett az eső, Nami biztos volt benne, hogy ez az egyetlen hely a városban, talán az egész világon, ahol a jókedv nem hagy alább (és nem a kényszerű csillogás miatt).

Nem tudja, mikor, de egyszer csak elaludt. Ahogy mindenki más is, kivéve KaaTa. A gyertyák lángjait elfújta, betakarta azokat, akiket be kellett (pl Luffy), hangtalanul elmosogatta az edényeket, majd az ablakhoz állva az esőfüggönyön keresztül a vásár fényeit pásztázta.

Visszanézve a békésen alvó társaságra lemászott a létrán. Minden éjjel megteszi, ma éjjel sem hanyagolhatja el a feladatot, amit magának jelölt ki. Pillanatok alatt bőrig ázott, de nem törődött vele. Körbejárta a sikátorokat, minden sarokba benézett. Aztán a vásártéren is körülnézett. Egy testvérpár elkeveredett szüleiktől, őket visszakísérte hozzájuk. Nem talált segítségre szorulót, vagy éhezőt az utcán. Ez egy nyugodt éjszaka volt a vihar ellenére.

Mikor visszaért és felkapaszkodott a létrán, egy pokrócot fogott és bezárta vele a bejáratot. Nem lépett beljebb a szobában, hiszen még csöpögött róla a víz és nem látta, hogy ki hol fekszik – nem akart felébreszteni senkit. Így KaaTa a küszöbön ülve szenderedett el mosollyal az arcán.

- Chopper gyere már! – Nami hangja túlharsogta a zsibongó gyerekeket és hiába volt már lent az utcán, úgy hangzott, mintha mellette állt volna.

- Rögtön! Szóval ez fájdalomcsillapító, ez meg lázcsillapító, de minden, ami a lázat csillapítja, jó a fájdalomra is. Ez pedig köptető…

KaaTa szinte úszott a boldogságban. A kis orvos rengeteg gyógyszert hozott és mindről el akarta mondani, hogy mire jó.

- Köszönöm szépen, Doctor-san.

- Ne reménykedj, nem tesz boldoggá, ha doktornak hívsz, ribanc – közben persze elpirult és örömében táncra perdült a kis rénszarvas.

Nami harmadik hívására volt csak lent és még integetett mielőtt elhagyták volna a sikátort. Zoro nyújtózva sem vette le kezét katanáiról. Mindhárom megvolt és nem akarta, hogy még egyszer ellopják tőle bármelyiket is. A navigátort nézte maga előtt és azon gondolkodott, hogyan kérhetne magának még egy kis pénzt… előző nap semmire nem költött, de teljesen véletlenül Hanne-Anne párnája alatt felejtette a pénzes zacskóját. Egyetlen árva beli sem maradt nála.

Vajon Nami adna-e újra kölcsön neki? Már így is milliókkal lóg az uzsora-kamatai miatt. Zoro sóhajtott, de nem bánta meg döntését. Csak mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a kapzsi lány előtte kiadta az utasításokat, a megrendeléseket és újra pénzt osztott. Vajon mit szólna, ha elmondaná neki?

* * *

**Vége**


End file.
